Conventional fluid flow control devices include valve bodies defining inlet and outlet flow paths that meet at a gallery, which accommodates a trim assembly for controlling the flow of fluid through the device. In a sliding stem style fluid flow control device, the trim assembly conventionally includes a sliding stem control element movably disposed in a cage for selectively seating against a seat ring. The cage includes a hollow cylindrical member for guiding the control element, and which defines a plurality of openings to allow for fluid to pass through the gallery. Depending on the particular geometry of the valve body walls and the cage, this conventional configuration does not necessarily allow for the most efficient movement of fluid.